where the grass grows
by tiffjhart
Summary: in alices point of veiw
1. Chapter 1

**Publish : Tiffany Hart **

**It was final the new girl was coming to are town a new chance to start over **

**That's what I needed a new chance in many different ways **

**1.I could make a new friend **

**2.I wouldn't start seeming like a well … monster **

**Something Fresh clean this was it…..**

**Chapter 1:**

**I Spent most of the school day thinking constantly about the new girl a hardly even noticed I was walking towards Edwards Volvo Jasper was leaning against it about to open the door I was talking in my mind to Edward getting him to spill on Jasper making sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid.**

**Edward was continuing to tell me nothing was going to happen all Jasper needed was a hunting trip that was the most of the conversation in the car. Then after Edward parked the car I took the opportunity to go to my hiding place unlike Edwards hide out (most artistic place ever) mine has many trees a dark green covers the hills it was well …. My way …. Nature.**

**I heard something crack behind me, it was Edward (my big bro) he was always the person I told my secrets to of course he all ready knew them. I said something to start the conversation so did you know there is a new girl? Of course everybody knows. But have you actually seen her face.**

**No. Edward replied well before I show you I want to describe her brown eyes locks of brown hair simply gorgeous white not like ours but really pale and o have I forgot the main thing guess. I don't know? She has a class with you lucky!**

**After I explained the features of the girl I decided not to show him he would have to figure out by his self.**

**Chapter 2: **

**I was in Edwards car as fast as he could get dressed or even drive I was enthusiastic about seeing her I haven't felt as dead. I giggled at my inside joke. Edward and them took too long it was so I decided to run to school or should I say skip. I was there before anybody else the parking lot was empty then all the sudden a red car came pulling up I never seen a person that I know of riding a car like that. It looked lost I watched closely as a girl got out of the car it was her the girl the one! I was so happy I decided to get closer to figure out why she was here so early. **

**I figured it out she was heading to the office I supposed she was getting the map and everything . it was even better than my vision I have to get Edward to read her thoughts for me I just had to know it would kill me again if I did dent figure out what she was thinking but something else cached me by surprise her smell it smelled so solo how do you put it delicious. It was burning so I just decided to get Edward I sat in the parking lot waiting for Edward to get here finally he did after totally humiliating me.**

**How you ask making me sit on the concrete everybody staring at me I felt like crying in laughing. Jasper got out of the car to help me get up and kissed me on the cheek and moved me to the side so Edward could park. Then Jasper walked me to my first class and told me three words I loved to hear him say **

**I love you.**

_**I HAVENT FELT SO DEAD I was ready to meet her to talk to her to know her favorite color or her favorite songs. the day passed in a drag until lunch we were sitting in are usual seats at the same time then there she was walking with her lunch tray with Jessica she sat with Jessica's friends....Then I nudged on Edwards shoulder and said (hey u there Edward please may you please listen to Bella's thoughts) I cant he shot back (why not ) it won't let me (what do you mean it won't let you)I mean I can't read her mind it won't let me listen( impossible you know I don't like jokes Edward please I'm begging you don't do this) it's not a joke I'm actually saying it won't let me I got to get to biology see ya ( no don't) but it was too late he had already left I could just read the future and plus I could catch Edward in it ok let's see here we go ( there in the class room air blowing on Bella's hair Edward sitting by his self o no he she sit next this could get interesting.  
he pointed to the seat of course the only seat left by Edward! and then o know what is he doing backing up he's leaning away from her why would he do that no why she looks so so peaceful. as I watched him glare at her like he was going to gulp her in a second and take out the whole class he's getting up. a loud noise startled me an I realized the bell had rung and I swiftly got up and waited for Edward to reach his car and I snoke up behind him and tapped his shoulder and asked why? why what ? you diddent speak to her she is nice you know and she should be treated like it to! it's not like that Alice her smell it's so strong I was about to give are secret away. fine I will just talk to her myself. no you can't. why not. I said so. fine but I will one day as we waited for the rest of our family to get in the car....so how was your day Emmet asked Rosalie not so well she replied. why not he asked in concerned cause this girl made me do something and I don't even know her. ok well I'm sure your ok. the after there long annoying conversation was done I headed striate for Edward. are you ok . no actually I'm going away for awhile. why ? I almost killed 22 students today I'm leavening but I'll come back I promise**_

**chapter 3; fine but you have to promise )(I do and I just did) .( be safe )then he was gone ......the next day past by in a drag in till lunch when we walked in Bella was starring at our family but when everybody entered the room she looked disappointed. I wanted to help her but it would look kind of strange if we did. past the week the same thing happened then a surprised visitor came back on Monday I gave him a hug and headed for the lunch line Edward look mid... Bella looked happy /and scarred. **

**I kept on wondering why she looked scared I did dent do anything wrong neither did my family maybe I should talk to Edward... Edward I said in my mind you know the new girl right well I need you to help me with something .. why not he replied I don't know anything about her she's scared of us where monsters have you looked in the mirrors lately... I thought hard on this one you know we mean good.. yes but we are made to be bad Alice... Talk to her then that was it of the conversation that knight **


	2. Chapter 2

**Publish : Tiffany Hart **

**It was final the new girl was coming to are town a new chance to start over **

**That's what I needed a new chance in many different ways **

**1.I could make a new friend **

**2.I wouldn't start seeming like a well … monster **

**Something Fresh clean this was it…..**

**Chapter 1:**

**I Spent most of the school day thinking constantly about the new girl a hardly even noticed I was walking towards Edwards Volvo Jasper was leaning against it about to open the door I was talking in my mind to Edward getting him to spill on Jasper making sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid.**

**Edward was continuing to tell me nothing was going to happen all Jasper needed was a hunting trip that was the most of the conversation in the car. Then after Edward parked the car I took the opportunity to go to my hiding place unlike Edwards hide out (most artistic place ever) mine has many trees a dark green covers the hills it was well …. My way …. Nature.**

**I heard something crack behind me, it was Edward (my big bro) he was always the person I told my secrets to of course he all ready knew them. I said something to start the conversation so did you know there is a new girl? Of course everybody knows. But have you actually seen her face.**

**No. Edward replied well before I show you I want to describe her brown eyes locks of brown hair simply gorgeous white not like ours but really pale and o have I forgot the main thing guess. I don't know? She has a class with you lucky!**

**After I explained the features of the girl I decided not to show him he would have to figure out by his self.**

**Chapter 2: **

**I was in Edwards car as fast as he could get dressed or even drive I was enthusiastic about seeing her I haven't felt as dead. I giggled at my inside joke. Edward and them took too long it was so I decided to run to school or should I say skip. I was there before anybody else the parking lot was empty then all the sudden a red car came pulling up I never seen a person that I know of riding a car like that. It looked lost I watched closely as a girl got out of the car it was her the girl the one! I was so happy I decided to get closer to figure out why she was here so early. **

**I figured it out she was heading to the office I supposed she was getting the map and everything . it was even better than my vision I have to get Edward to read her thoughts for me I just had to know it would kill me again if I did dent figure out what she was thinking but something else cached me by surprise her smell it smelled so solo how do you put it delicious. It was burning so I just decided to get Edward I sat in the parking lot waiting for Edward to get here finally he did after totally humiliating me.**

**How you ask making me sit on the concrete everybody staring at me I felt like crying in laughing. Jasper got out of the car to help me get up and kissed me on the cheek and moved me to the side so Edward could park. Then Jasper walked me to my first class and told me three words I loved to hear him say **

**I love you.**

_**I HAVENT FELT SO DEAD I was ready to meet her to talk to her to know her favorite color or her favorite songs. the day passed in a drag until lunch we were sitting in are usual seats at the same time then there she was walking with her lunch tray with Jessica she sat with Jessica's friends....Then I nudged on Edwards shoulder and said (hey u there Edward please may you please listen to Bella's thoughts) I cant he shot back (why not ) it won't let me (what do you mean it won't let you)I mean I can't read her mind it won't let me listen( impossible you know I don't like jokes Edward please I'm begging you don't do this) it's not a joke I'm actually saying it won't let me I got to get to biology see ya ( no don't) but it was too late he had already left I could just read the future and plus I could catch Edward in it ok let's see here we go ( there in the class room air blowing on Bella's hair Edward sitting by his self o no he she sit next this could get interesting.  
he pointed to the seat of course the only seat left by Edward! and then o know what is he doing backing up he's leaning away from her why would he do that no why she looks so so peaceful. as I watched him glare at her like he was going to gulp her in a second and take out the whole class he's getting up. a loud noise startled me an I realized the bell had rung and I swiftly got up and waited for Edward to reach his car and I snoke up behind him and tapped his shoulder and asked why? why what ? you diddent speak to her she is nice you know and she should be treated like it to! it's not like that Alice her smell it's so strong I was about to give are secret away. fine I will just talk to her myself. no you can't. why not. I said so. fine but I will one day as we waited for the rest of our family to get in the car....so how was your day Emmet asked Rosalie not so well she replied. why not he asked in concerned cause this girl made me do something and I don't even know her. ok well I'm sure your ok. the after there long annoying conversation was done I headed striate for Edward. are you ok . no actually I'm going away for awhile. why ? I almost killed 22 students today I'm leavening but I'll come back I promise**_

**chapter 3; fine but you have to promise )(I do and I just did) .( be safe )then he was gone ......the next day past by in a drag in till lunch when we walked in Bella was starring at our family but when everybody entered the room she looked disappointed. I wanted to help her but it would look kind of strange if we did. past the week the same thing happened then a surprised visitor came back on Monday I gave him a hug and headed for the lunch line Edward look mid... Bella looked happy /and scarred. **

**I kept on wondering why she looked scared I did dent do anything wrong neither did my family maybe I should talk to Edward... Edward I said in my mind you know the new girl right well I need you to help me with something .. why not he replied I don't know anything about her she's scared of us where monsters have you looked in the mirrors lately... I thought hard on this one you know we mean good.. yes but we are made to be bad Alice... Talk to her then that was it of the conversation that knight **


End file.
